The operation temperature of electronic elements in a computer system affects normal functions of the system. To achieve stable operation of the computer system, the computer system has to include a heat dissipation design. In the computer system, the central processing unit (CPU) is the main processing center and generates the highest operation temperature. Hence it also has the greatest demand for heat dissipation.
The conventional heat dissipation design for the CPU generally includes mounting a radiator on the CPU and installing a radiation fan above the radiator. Heat generated by the CPU during operation transfers to the radiator. The radiation fan generates airflow into the radiator to perform heat exchange and disperse heat. In such a design, coupling of the radiator and the CPU affects heat transfer. Hence the radiator has to be in contact closely with the CPU to achieve effective heat transfer. The present radiator and CPU are two separate elements. Mounting the radiator onto the CPU relies on a coupling fixture. Most of the known coupling methods adopt a U-shaped clip with latch holes on two ends, to couple with hooks located on two sides of a CPU anchor dock (or radiator anchor dock). The U-shaped clip applies a compression force downward like a bridge, to make the radiator in contact with the CPU. Users generally have to exert a certain force to latch another end of the U-shaped clip on the CPU anchor dock. While such a design allows the radiator to generate a certain compression force, it is not easy for users to install. Moreover, applying the force improperly (not evenly) could result in damage of the CPU or the main board, where the CPU is mounted. In addition, during installation, pressing the U-shaped clip requires a greater working environment. This is not convenient especially when the machine case is small.